And Then There Were Sparks
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: -Oneshot- ZekuRiku: The two of them are so different with each other. Zexion can let his guard down. Riku can be free. But forever isn't always.  review whether it should be a full story or not!  *rated M for... well, you'll see ;


**Hello everyone, this is The Moon's Berserker Illusionist here with something new.**

**This may just be a oneshot, depending on feedback of course, therefore this is a temporary title unless I keep this as a oneshot. So read, review, tell me if I should expand or leave as is.**

**Go on, read! :)**

* * *

He laid across his bed lazily, lazed blue eyes blinking slowly at the ceiling.

He twisted his hands into his own slate colored hair as he arched arched off the bed and gasped softly.

His eyes rolled back and he arched a little more, moaning this time.

He reached down to stroke the silver hair of the head giving god that was doing an excellent job blowing him.

The boy was going agonizing slow, so Zexion tugged at the locks between his fingers.

"Faster." he demanded in a near whisper.

Aquamarine eyes glanced up at him briefly before complying.

Zexion closed his eyes in bliss as Riku bobbed his head at a faster pace. He should be paid.

The slate-haired boy bit his lip and gripped some on Riku's hair as he began to sink his head further down on the other boy's length.

Zexion started to pant as the silverette deep throated him in quick motions.

"Zexion! Riku! The pizza is here!" Zexion's mother called up the stairs.

Riku started to lift his head but the other shook his head frantically and forced his head back down. Riku went back to what his was doing when Zexion's mom called for them to come downstairs once again.

Zexion stifled back and moan and managed to call back, "Coming, mom!"

Riku struggled not to laugh right as hot liquid shot into his mouth.

Zexion fell back onto the bed limply and breathed deeply to calm himself.

"Pizza time!" Riku yelled and rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the food

that was awaiting them.

Zexion shook his head and buttoned his pants back up before going downstairs as well. Riku was already helping himself to several slices when Zexion entered the kitchen, it was his idea to get the pizza anyway.

"Are you guys still going to the movies?" the cobalt-haired woman asked them.

"Yeah, a little later on." Zexion answered, biting into a pepperoni.

"Okay, remember not to get into any trouble and don't stay out too late." she reminded them and left the room.

Riku scoffed. "Whatever, Ms. Schemer." he mumbled.

The two boys finished up their pizza and headed out to Zexion's gray Dodge Charger.

He tossed the keys to Riku, "You drive." he said and slid into the passenger's seat. Riku smiled and got into the car, starting it up with excitement. His mom never let him drive and his brothers surely never let him use their car. Finally he got his hands on the wheel.

They drove along in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the wheels rolling cross the road.

At about the sixth red light they got to since they were at the house, Zexion opened the car door. He glanced at Riku, whom had an eyebrow raised, and exited the vehicle. Riku looked at the stoplight, Zexion's opened door and sighed. Soon Zexion heard hurried footsteps following him.

"Hello, Riku." he said.

"Yo." Riku greeted in return.

"Do you think I'm insane?" Zexion asked after a few moments of silence. Riku chuckled.

"If you're insane then I'm in the nuthouse already." he said, still laughing. Zexion smiled as well and stopped walking. Riku walked ahead a few steps then turned to him in confusion.

"Why are you smirking like that?" he questioned. Zexion pointed at the sky, looking somewhat like a child who had just found Christmas presents. Riku looked up and smiled too.

"Summer rains, you can never predict them." they both said and laughed hysterically at their inside joke right as some rain drops fell from the sky.

The two started dancing around in the rain in a darkened alleyway. Zexion only ever let his guard down this way in front of Riku. Riku only ever felt so free around Zexion.

Riku danced closer to the slightly shorter boy, watching how his eyes twinkled as he laughed. The way they only did for him. He let his arm slide around Zexion's waist and placed his other hand gently on the back of his neck willing him forward. Both pairs of soft lips met with one another.

And there were the sparks.

The sparks they only had for each other.

They parted and stared into each other's eyes in silence. Zexion suddenly hugged Riku tightly, begging him to be this way with him forever without words. Riku smiled slightly, hugging him back.

They didn't think about the rain, the car, the movie, their parents.

Just each other.

And the vibrant sparks between them.

* * *

**Again, review, tell me what you think. To oneshot or to multi-chap. You decide!**


End file.
